That which does not Kill Us
by Lestat-Vampire
Summary: The Good Dog, The ex cop, The Fighter, The show dog. Four very different worlds torn apart, and drawn together at the same time. Follow their struggle to survive as they discover a whole new world, or what's left of it. OC/OC
1. Who's Who

Profiles

_**Look in my profile for pictures of them!**_

**Name**: Cujo

**Gender:** male

**Age:** 2 years

**Breed: ** Border Collie/Siberian Husky mix

**Info:** Cujo is a very loyal, very loving young mutt. He loves to please his owners and he's fiercely loyal. His owners were killed when the infection hit

**Name: **Jed

**Age: **8 years

**Gender: **male

**Breed: **German Shepherd

**Info:** Jed is a retired Police dog. He isn't that old, but his parter/owner retired and so Jed retired as well.

His owner was killed when he tried to leave with his dog.

**Name:** Kane

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **4 years

**Breed: **Red nosed Pitt Bull

**Info:** Kane was part of an illegal dog fighting chain, and he was one of the best there was. The difference between him and other fighting dogs? He knows a threat when he sees it. His owner fled and left him for dead when the infection hit

**Name:** Sasha

**Age:** 2 years

**Breed: **Irish Setter

**Gender: **Female

**Info:** Sasha was a show dog. She is extremely stuck up, and hates getting dirty. She thinks shes better than the rest of the group.

A/N

I will post the first chapter maybe later today, maybe tommorow.


	2. There's a monster in my living room

I paced back and forth, my tail wagging nervously as I glanced at the door every so often. It had been two weeks! TWO WEEKS! They said they'd be back in an hour, but I haven't seen them since they left to go shopping. I haven't been let outside, or fed in that long, I've had to shamefully go to the bathroom in the house. I only went on the rugs though, so maybe when they got back they wouldn't be too mad... After all, they left me locked up! _I gotta get out of here!_ My mind told me _No! I have to wait for Tom and Anne! I can't leave! _I argued with myself _They're not coming back Cujo, they're gone, they left you to die! _ "NO" I barked furiously. Reason finally gave into my stubbornness, however, and I began to look for a way out. I tore through the house, looking for any open windows, but there were none. In panic, I began to gnaw on the side of the couch. The pressure felt good on my teeth, but it didn't help my situation. I barked, then howled then slammed into the door a few times. I went back once again to demolishing the couch, when I heard the glass break. Looking up, I saw a human...sort of anyway, he was crouched on all fours, like my guys walked, and had claws and he was growling. I hid behind the couch, thankfully he didn't see me. He was wearing a hoodie that covered most of his face, but I saw the razor sharp fangs that gleamed wickedly from his bloody maw. I whimpered uneasily, he smelled like...well, kind of like the sickness...humans call it rabies. I've seen it drive so many of my guys crazy, that I was afraid. He didn't smell exactly like the sickness, there was some differences that I can't describe. He crept down the hallway, sniffing about. I then remembered the window, my escape has been made for me! I ran for the window, I was free! Suddenly, I heard a sound that chilled my blood, a screeching roar permeated the air, I turned around, the jumper was gonna get me! I went into self defense mode and crouched. I waited till the right moment, and then I lunged upwards and grabbed his throat. He let out a startled snarl but I pinned him to the ground. I bit down harder, and warm, sweet blood gushed against the roof of my mouth. He let out a gurgling scream, and tried to fight me off, but he eventually died. I backed away, trembling, my tail between my legs. _Uh oh, I'm not supposed to kill things! Tom and Anne will get mad, I'm a bad dog, I gotta get out of here_! I ran, and swiftly lunged through the window. I didn't stop there, I continued running, and I didn't stop, no siree bob! I ran and ran until the dead jumpy thing and my home was far behind me, only then did I hide under a dumpster, as far back as I could go. _ They're gonna find me, and then I'll go back to the pound, They're gonna put me to sleep! _ I whimpered and curled up, shivering,_ I can't let them find me, I just can't! _That's the last thought that ran through my mind before I slipped into a light slumber.

"**Cujo! Here boy! Bring me the ball!" I ran up to Tom, he was a young man, his hair was cropped real short and red, and he had a mustache, and dropped the ball at his feet "You ready boy? Huh? You want the ball?" YES! I danced in a circle and dropped my belly to the ground, ears alert, my eyes never left that thing. He reared back and hurled it again! I WAS OFF! "Uh oh its goin over the fence!" Anne exclaimed with a laugh. No problem. I hurled myself over the fence and caught the ball before I even landed. I jumped back over and ran up to them. "Good boy!" He pet me and went on about how good I was. I licked his face. Anne stood there laughing as I grabbed Tom's flip flop and led him in a chase around the yard. He caught me, and hugged me while still laughing. I licked his face again. Suddenly he was hugging me to tightly. I felt the air rush out of me, and yelped. I looked back at Tom, but it wasn't him! It was the jumper! He smiled wickedly at me, blood dripping from his razor teeth. His blood red eyes shown with hatred and madness. He snarled! I looked to Anne for help, but she just stood there. "You're a bad dog Cujo! You killed someone and ran away, not to mention trashed my house. You will die now!" She growled. **

I woke with a start, and smashed my head against the top of the dumpster. _Stupid thing! _I thought as I pulled myself out from under it. It was then, I realized, the city looked virtually destroyed, and everyone was just walking in the streets. This was just too weird.

A/N

So there's the first chapter. I would appreciate some reviews, criticism welcome, flames will be laughed at, any other review is fine. Tell me what you think, this is my first real story.


	3. I get chased by crazy lunatics

I padded down the sidewalk...actually, it was more like RUNNING FOR MY LIFE! My paws couldn't move fast enough as I raced around random corners, making turns here and there. Unfortunately that did nothing whatsoever to even hinder the horde that was chasing me. Okay, so here's what happened...

I was rummaging around looking for food, and I thought I smelled a hot dog underneath a car, so I started sniffing under it. Unfortunately this happened to piss of the snake that was resting beneath it. It struck at me, I shot backwards, and bumped my head on the bottom of said car thing. Suddenly, a high pitched wailing filled the air, and that is what leads us to this moment here...

I panted as I ran, _Come on, think! How did you always manage to lose the dog catcher when you ran away before?_ I turned quickly down what I thought was another street. Boy was I wrong! It was an alley! A huge, slightly rusted, chain link fence loomed ahead of me. I picked up the pace. I had no choice but to get over that fence! Thankfully I happen to be an expert at jumping fences. I lunged, using the momentum from my speed to carry me upwards. My paws caught the top of the fence and I pulled myself over and dropped down on the other side. I then continued running, just in case any of those infected, that's what that news thingy Tom and Anne obsess over called them. Never really had much use for that news thingy. It bored me. I learn what I know from fellow dogs. It's much easier, and it doesn't cause any problems with... But I'm getting off track. How I manage to get off track when I'm freaking out is beyond me. So where was I? Oh yeah! So I kept on running, just in case any of those infected could suddenly climb fences. I only stopped when I was certain that they were far behind.

I wondered the streets for what seemed like hours, but that was probably exaggerated by the fact that I was starving and thirsty and lonely. The whole town was pretty much FUBAR..Did I use that right? I heard Tom say it when he was talking about the bicycle he ran over... Maybe its only used to describe bicycles... And I'm certain that the town is not a bicycle... but back to what I was saying, the town was seriously messed up. Buildings were crumbling, many had random holes in them, and some even were on fire in some spots. Cars were piled in the streets like clowns in a car. Why is it that during natural disasters humans suddenly forget how to drive? I mean come on! It looked like a demolition derby! Tom and Anne took me to one once. I don't really like the things myself, to much noise. I sighed. _I suppose there was no one driving a Kibble truck that somehow tipped over and spilled dog food everywhere... Oh well... HEY! _ I stopped. I saw a pack of my guys standing around something and eating it! Oh I do hope they'll share! I ran up to them, but stopped short. A big, scruffy looking brown dog with one ear and a stub tail looked up. He studied me for a moment

"Hello there, brother! Come join the feast, there's plenty and to spare!" He declared. I wagged my tail "Many thanks stranger!" I jogged up to the pack. They made room for me, and what I saw made my stomach churn. The 'food' the dogs were eating was a HUMAN! I slowly examined the body, _there is no way in the many layers of Hell I am eating this _ I thought. "This is practically cannibalism! It's un dog like!" I yelped. One of them snorted "Survival of the fittest. Obviously he wasn't fit enough, so we will eat so that we remain strong, there ain't many other options mutt, besides, we're just cleaning up, he was just laying there dead." I looked again at the body, and had to stifle a yelp. I know the body! Its...Tom! "TOM!" I howled in pain. "Shut up! Do you wanna attract those damn infected things?" The leader snapped. "He was m-my master!" I argued. "Well, consider this his final act of kindness kid, eat up!" "NO!" I snarled, backing away. Suddenly, crying pierced the air. The dogs looked around uneasily "Let's get out of here boss!" one of them begged. "alright, let's go, quietly!" The pack then ran away. _Bunch of crazy lunatics_ I snorted. Then I realized something...crying meant human, and human meant safety! I ran towards the sound of the sobbing, excited. _I hope they have FOOD! _

The sound of the sobbing got closer and closer, I turned another corner, and there she was! She was on her knees, her head in her hands, and she was sobbing. Her hair was long, it touched the floor! The blond locks appeared to have been braided at one point it time, because it was still halfway braided. She was wearing an over sized tye dye shirt and skinny jeans. "Anne?" I muttered, I walked up to her, it was Anne! I licked her arm, whining. I found Anne! I was so- whoa there, she just growled at me! I backed away, uncertain. I whimpered at her. Suddenly, she whipped around, her eyes were glowing red, and she had long claws on her hands. Realizing the immediate danger, I decided it would be an excellent idea to get my furry ass out of there! I turned tail and ran! She chased after me, screaming the whole time. Suddenly I felt a terrible pain in my side, and I was knocked over. Anne repeatedly slashed at me, screaming the whole time. _ Anne...why?_ Suddenly, there was a flash of brown, and Anne was no longer standing over me.

"Get up, pup!" I was being nudged to my paws. I stood up unsteadily at first, but then I got my bearings straight. "I'm not a pup!" I protested. The German Shepherd next to me didn't seem to notice. Instead, he rushed at Anne, and together with another dog, took her down and killed her. I stared in shock. "Why did she attack me?" I muttered

"What you just encountered son, was a witch. She was no longer human." The German Shepherd consoled. I then took the time to take in my saviors. The German Shepherd had a serious air about him. He was an older dog, I could tell by the graying fur around his face. The other one was a Pitt bull, I noticed. He had many scars on his face and chest, and he looked like an asshole. He glared at me

"Oh hell no Jed, you had better not be expecting us to let Fido over here tag along!"The old dog looked at the Pitt. "Actually, yes. We could use more pack mates. In case you haven't noticed, Kane, there are three of us. Not exactly good odds." "Whoa, wait... three?" I interrupted. At that moment, a female Irish Setter came trotting up. She looked a bit annoyed. "Ugh! This is like, the third time you two ran ahead! You better have a good excuse for leaving me behind! I got blood in my fur!" She snapped. "Another dog was in danger, so we ran to help him." "OOH...him? Is this him cute?" She asked. I decided that it was the time to make myself known. I cleared my throat. "Evening ma'am." She looked up in shock.

A/N

So there's chapter two. Sorry if this one's short. I wrote three pages... the next one will be longer still! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN (cue epic pose)


End file.
